Медик
Описание Класса После интенсивной перестрелки, когда пыль уже улеглась, каждый отряд и каждый солдат хотят просто остаться живыми. И если так произошло, то вероятно они должны за это благодарить Медика. Каждый класс способен положить врагов в могилу, но только Медик способен вытащить обратно. Их винтовки способны эффективно убивать врагов. Хоть его оружие достаточно эффективно на всех дистанциях, лучшим вариантом для него является средняя дистанция. Однако, именно мощная возможность исцеления определяет способности Медика. Его роль в том, чтобы держать своих солдат живыми и свою империю в полном боевом действии. Медик является неотъемлемым членом любого отряда. По тактике игры медику лучше всего держаться позади основного острия атаки для того чтобы поддерживать основные силы лечением, огнем поддержки и добиванием противников. Ручной Нанооблучатель медика начальной модели позволяет отряду с ранеными солдатами вернуться в бой, сражаться снова. Используя концентрированный луч нанитов, запрограммированных на восстановление плоти и без коагуляции веществ, нанооблучатель может вылечить даже самые тяжелые раны в считанные секунды. Последние модели даже оснащены экспериментальной технологией Поле Возрождения, позволяющие недавно умерших людей возвращать к жизни. Не многие могут сравниться в мощности и потенциале с медиком на линии фронта, так как только они, единственные, закаленные в войне, могут ...спасать жизни. В то время как, основное зарабатывание очков опыта и сертификатов через лечение, Медики могут выступать в качестве ролей за пределами поддержки отряда. Хотя они определены по их способности помогать другим, их настраиваемая винтовка устанавливает их в качестве силы в их собственном праве на поле боя. Их штурмовые винтовки практически не имеют аналогов на средней и дальней дистанции стрельбы, только уступают снайперским винтовкам Диверсанта. Само собой разумеется, не принимать легкомысленно, они могут просто убить тебя за это. Благодаря использованию специализированного снаряжения и комплектов, боевой медик может становиться все более универсальным, готовым и способным принести все, что необходимо для любой боевой ситуации. Опытный боевой медик может в перестрелке держать свои собственные жизни на максимуме и поддерживать свой отряд живым и полностью вылеченным. ⇪⇪⇪ Сертификаты ⇪⇪⇪ Специфические умения класса Медик, возможно, самый важный член отряда, так как их работа - это лечить и восстанавливать дружественную пехоту до максимума. Медик имеет доступ к умениям: Нанорегенератор и Поле регенерации и устройству - Нанооблучатель. * Нанорегенератор при активации будет постепенно исцелять жизни игроку и всем союзникам в определенном радиусе и будет терять энергию с течением времени. Когда не активирован, будет регенерировать энергию с течением времени. Модернизация его увеличит скорость, с которой энергия регенерирует. * Поле регенерации позволяет медику разместить цвета фракции купол, который медленно восстанавливает союзникам все щиты внутри купола. Модернизация этого умения увеличивает радиус купола и скорость, с которой восстанавливает щиты. * Нанооблучатель - это хлеб и масло класса медик. Он позволяет игроку исцелить союзников с помощью левой кнопки мыши и возродить союзников - правой кнопки мыши (по умолчанию). Модернизация этого инструмента увеличивает скорость заживления, уменьшает время возрождения, увеличивает здоровье, с которым союзники возрождаются и увеличивает диапазон инструмента. М.А.К.С единицы занимают гораздо больше времени, чтобы возродить. Медик - единственный класс, имеющий доступ к реанимирующей и наномедицинской гранатам. Реанимирующая граната создаст рой Нанитов, которые воскрешают всех убитых союзников в радиусе взрыва гранаты. Ожившие союзники возродятся на половину здоровья. Наномедицинская граната будет создавать длительную и большую ауру исцеления вокруг центра взрыва. Все союзники внутри этой ауры будут постепенно исцеляться. Реанимирующие гранаты, как правило, считаются лучше, чем наномедицинские гранаты. ⇪⇪⇪ Использование сертификатов В то время как медик имеет доступ к хорошему оружию и может справиться сам в боевых действиях, главная роль класса - поддержка союзников и сохранить их живыми. * Нанорегенератор абсолютно наиболее важный аспект класса медик, и в конечном итоге должен быть повышен до максимального уровня. Тем не менее, уровни быстро становятся дорогими, так уровень 3 или 4 обеспечивает хорошую величину полезности при низкой стоимости сертификатов. * Реанимирующие гранаты являются отличным решением для защиты помещения и могут оживить нескольких союзников одновременно. Они также очень эффективны для зарабатывания XP и сертификатов. * Обе способности медика полезны в определенных ситуациях. Первые несколько уровней стоят дешево и повышают эффективность способностей существенно. * Пистолет по умолчанию всегда очень полезен, при этом он очень хорош и покупка нового не будет значительно увеличивать боевую эффективность медика. * Аптечки стоят дешево, эффективны и могут быть разблокированы единожды и использоваться всеми классами. Большинство сертификатов имеют свое место и полезны по-своему. Однако рекомендуется не совершать никаких трат в начале на C4 или Патронташ, так как они не особо полезны для медика как для других классов. Когда вы закончите улучшать до максимума ваши целительские способности и иметь некоторые приспособления для оружия, рекомендуется приобрести С4, так как она предоставляет значительно больше возможностей против Транспорта и М.А.К.С. Первый уровень сортировки - это то, что вам, вероятно, следует взять только один раз, будет комфортно. Последние уровни сортировки и близко не так полезны, как будет их стоимость, видя, как на первом уровне более чем достаточно, чтобы излечить любого товарища по команде во время езды. ⇪⇪⇪ Стратегия класса Как медик вы всегда должны быть в отряде или, по крайней мере, рядом с большим количеством игроков. Истинная сила медика заключается в их способности вернуть людей в бой и удержать их там. Таким образом, чтобы получить максимальную пользу от вашего класса и обеспечить максимальную пользу вашему отряду, вы должны быть как можно ближе к основным движениям войск, если это возможно. Когда в отряде, если иное не предписано вашим командиром, вы должны стараться придерживаться Штурмовиков и других бойцов первой линии фронта. Там вы сможете использовать все ваши целительские умения для усиленной прокачки, а также будете иметь максимальное число людей, которые смогут защитить вас, пока вы занимаетесь своей работой. К сожалению технологии исцеления еще не продвинулись так далеко, как многим хотелось бы. Важно помнить, что нанооблучатель имеет ограниченный диапазон и требует несколько секунд, чтобы оживить убитого солдата (особенно на нижних уровнях прокачки). Это ограничение нанооблучателя значит, что лучшие целительные умения у медика в движении - это их нанорегенератор, как устройство требует для использования медленный темп движения, не бег. Хотя не так быстро исцеляет как нанооблучатель, но он лечит всех в радиусе действия с течением времени. Лучшее время, чтобы использовать нанорегенератор, это когда большое количество союзников вокруг вас, так как исцеляющая сила становится сильнее с каждого дополнительного союзника в пределах досягаемости. Это делает нанорегенератор лучшим выбором для быстрого обслуживания большой группы людей, а также позволяет Вам лечить себя в плохой ситуации. Нанооблучатель имеет две функции для одиночной цели; исцеление (цель и удерживать левую кнопку мыши) и возрождение (цель и удерживать правую кнопку мыши). Нанооблучатель делает работу очень быстро после того, как он повышен до уровня 6. Каждый уровень нанооблучателя обеспечивает увеличение скорости исцеления/возрождения, силу исцеления, минимальное здоровье возрожденных солдат и максимальную дальность действия от цели. Этот последний навык является чрезвычайно полезным для доступа к павшим союзникам из укрытия. Если нет укрытия, и вы хотите оживить кого-то, то эффективная стратегия, это не прекращать двигаться (или вместо этого возродить с помощью гранаты - см. ниже). Оставаясь стоять во время возрождения - это открытое приглашение для снайпера проделать еще одну дырку в твоей голове. Нанооблучатель работает при движении, пока вы остаетесь в пределах диапазона и целитесь на своего пациента, устройство будет работать. Лучший способ, это начать возрождение и делать стрейф по кругу вокруг вашего союзника до завершения процедуры. Если не хватает места для движения по окружности, попробуйте “танцы” (быстрые движения взад и вперед и из стороны в сторону), чтобы скинуть снайперов. Если вы единственный медик в отряде, то старайтесь держаться позади союзников и пусть их огонь отвлекает врага, пока вы двигаетесь по поводу исцеления и возрождения. Помните: ваши умения не используются отрядом, если ты мертв! Пока ваши союзники живы и в бою ваша главная роль - медик, то они будут часто нуждаться в вашей помощи в бою. Единственный класс, который имеет доступ к штурмовым винтовкам, они имеют значительный ряд преимуществ над карабинами, а также имеют доступ к дробовикам, пистолетам и боевым ножам. Лучший путь у медиков для оказания помощи в бою является использование их штурмовой винтовки, чтобы помочь основной части отряда поражать цели. При использовании их универсальной штурмовой винтовки и общеукрепляющем воздействии нанорегенератора, медики не сутулятся в перестрелке. Нанорегенератор существенно увеличивает ваши шансы на выживание по сравнению с другими классами в боевых операциях. При не хватке таких же пуле-поглощающих качеств Штурмовика Генератора нанитных сетей, будучи в состоянии восстановить себя до полного здоровья после каждого боя, является чрезвычайно полезным. Это работает лучше всего, если вы остаетесь мобильным, подпрыгивая при стычке, бое к укрытию, чтобы максимизировать свое время исцеления. Одним из наиболее эффективных инструментов медика может быть (кроме 6 уровня нанооблучателя) - это Реанимирующая граната. Лучше всего, если сохранены для “очистки” после боя, когда возрождаются все ваши убитые товарищи по команде, прежде чем они возрождаются невозможно использовать ваш нанооблучатель. Generally, if your squad’s only option for taking an objective is a suicide charge into a room, hang back and chuck in a revive grenade as the battle winds down. При внимательном использовании этих гранат можно поднять на ноги целые отряды после особо жестоких схваток. Новые выпущенные технологии позволяют медикам заменить их нанорегенератор в снаряжении на устройство Поле регенерации. Это устройство быстро восстанавливает союзникам энергию щита. Медики могут сертификатами прокачать его для увеличения радиуса зоны развертывания и скорости перезарядки. Развертывание их на линии фронта дает своим союзникам небольшой прирост дополнительной защиты там, где они нужны больше всего - на передовой! ⇪⇪⇪ Ближний бой Это группа (отряд) высокого риска, идущие в первых рядах вместе с Десантниками, Штурмовиками, и М.А.К.С единицами. Ваша роль здесь заключается в том, чтобы сохранять динамику, гарантируя, что все союзники будут полностью здоровы и воскрешены, как только они падут. Помните, что пока не в состоянии исцелить М.А.К.С, только воскресить их. Пока вы в этой группе, то держитесь чуть дальше от группы и используя укрытия, в надежде, что огонь врага будет вестись не по вам. Во время движения ваш лучший вариант - придерживаться тяжелой пехоты из-за отсутствия превосходной подвижности как у десантников. Пока не в движении, доставайте нанооблучатель и используйте его все это время. Это поможет сохранить отряд целым в случае засады. Если нужно двигаться, лучшим вариантом будет переключиться на дробовик, чтобы помочь обеспечить прикрытие огнем и не оставить их без защиты. Хитрость в том, чтобы во время работы в этой группе, найти и использовать укрытия как можно больше. Использование своих способностей - это все то время, когда двигаешься со своим отрядом. Вам нужно будет использовать Нанорегенератор, когда начнется сражение. Если есть возможность активировать его, он будет в состоянии исцелять, но более оптимально, не менее пяти союзников, так как эта способность только усиливается с большим количеством союзников вокруг. Это обеспечит значительную сумму самоисцеления, выиграв вам некоторое время, чтобы добраться до раненых или убитых союзников. Другая возможность - это будет использоваться Реанимирующая граната. Используйте их с умом, потому что они стоят для пополнения. Лучшей ситуацией будет, это воспользоваться ими, когда гарантируется, что поднимется три или более союзников. ⇪⇪⇪ Средний и дальний бой Эта группа (отряд) гораздо менее опасна, чем с ближней дистанции, но так же важна для успешного захвата базы. Эта группа, как правило, будет меньше, содержащую диверсантов, другие классы с дальнобойным оружием. Эта группа в первую очередь будет обеспечивать огневое прикрытие и вынос приоритетных целей в радиусе действия группы. Из-за нахождения на дальней дистанции прикрытия, не так важно лечение во время нахождения в этой группе. В этой группе также у медика есть возможность занять более активную роль в бою, так как постоянное исцеление не является столь необходимой. Первоочередная задача, находясь в этой группе, заключается в обладании мощного удара. Это гораздо легче сделать, так как наносимый ущерб будет в гораздо меньшей площади, и обычно поражая только одного или двух союзников одновременно, достаточно времени для нанооблучателя. Как отмечалось ранее, постоянное исцеление не требуется, поэтому, когда появляется такая возможность, вы должны использовать свою штурмовую винтовку с лучшими навесами из возможных и начать атаковать приоритетные цели группы. Это цели в основном вражеские диверсанты или обеспечивать огневое прикрытие передней линии штурмового отряда. При оказании помощи в бою, чувствуя, что ваши союзники находятся под обстрелом, Нанорегенератор обеспечивает прекрасное лечение, которое позволит вам поддерживать огонь союзников во время лечения всех вокруг вас. Другой вариант помощи - это патрулирование в отряде, убедившись, что каждый исцелен, или кому требуется воскрешение, находясь за их спиной и, достав всех, к кому можно прокрасться незаметно. ⇪⇪⇪ Бой в защите При защите баз тактика слегка меняется. В это время обычно медик балансирует между исцелением и поднятием своих павших союзников обратно в бой как можно быстрее. Еще при этом технически воскрешение павших союзников становится менее важной проблемой. Смысл этого объясняется тем, что недалеко от точки респавна вашей фракции, которая сейчас контролирует эту территорию. Это снизит нагрузку на медика, чтобы просто держать своих союзников как можно дольше в живых. Это не значит, что нельзя воскресить павшего союзника, если момент позволяет. Помните, чем больше людей вы можете эффективно держать в бою, тем больше сил у вашей команды для удержания базы от захвата. Количество времени использования Нанорегенератора является не таким важным фактором при защите. Вы можете использовать его сразу и часто, как только бой разгорится. Как обычно, убедитесь, что его действие попадает на, как можно, большее количество союзников, чтобы гарантировать оптимальные результаты. Используя его так часто, как это возможно поможет вам получить некоторое столь необходимое время, чтобы залечить потом их при помощи нанооблучателя. Использование наномедицинской гранаты будет еще одним очень полезным активом в защите баз. Использовать их на более ограниченной основе в силу того, что будучи в состоянии нести только одну гранату, если у вас не экипирован Патронташ для гранат. Медики могут держать оборону оставаясь в бою. Так как они могут быстро восстановить здоровье при помощи Нанорегенератора, держа при этом свое оружие, нацеленное на врагов. Медики могут держать оборонительную позицию долгое время. В скором времени патроны кончаются, конечно, поэтому вам поблизости нужны Инженеры. Медики не должны быть в передней линии обороны, а вместо этого быть чуть позади, если линия обороны ломается и союзники попадают, не сразу должны переключаться на Нанооблучатель, но как можно быстрей определить положение не убитых плохих парней. При этом держать основное свое оружие наготове и завалить любых наступающих врагов, которые без сомнения были ослаблены линией фронта союзников. Дождавшись небольшого перерыва в осаде, поднять своих взводных на ноги. Если ситуация все еще слишком горячая и перерыв кажется невозможным, не бойтесь бросить Реанимирующую гранату, что гораздо быстрее и не требует переключения вашего оружия. ⇪⇪⇪ Соло (Стиль Рэмбо/Самоубийца) Каждый солдат хочет как смерч, сносящий все на своем пути, единолично тащить без отряда, при этом, никогда не требуя помощи от других. В то время как этот стиль может работать и у медика, но он не рекомендуется. Оставьте этот героизм Десантникам, Штурмовикам и М.А.К.С-ам. Ваши сильные стороны в движении с отрядом союзников и поддержке их жизней. Однако, это не значит, что его невозможно совершенствовать. Медики имеют очень заметное преимущество перед любым другим классом, они могут биться один на один в бою. Они способны исцелить себя не только с помощью аптечки или Модуля регенерации, а еще и Нанорегенератора и наномедицинской гранаты. Еще большим преимуществом в сторону медика станет использование полного ассортимента штурмовых винтовок во всей красе. Дробовики - это очень мощное оружие и даже, если носить Среднюю Броню, то на самом деле требуется сделать выстрел или два, прежде чем погибнете. Обычно, лучше всего выносить врагов настолько далеко, насколько возможно, однако стили игры различаются. Реальный трюк в сражении один-на-один - это знать, когда использовать исцеление. Лучше всего использовать Нанорегенератор сразу. Это позволит исцелению длиться большую часть боя. Вам нужно использовать наномедицинскую гранату только тогда, когда вы уверены, что она попадет по Вам. Как правило, этого можно достичь, бросая ее перед собой на дорогу. Это оставляет решение о том, где использовать аптечку или Модуль регенерации. Выбор времени на это в действительности зависит от того, что вы решите поместить в слот. Если вы идете с аптечкой, лучше всего подождать, пока не станет крайне низким здоровье, затем использовать ее. Мгновенное исцеление позволяет использовать этот предмет в конце боя, что является самым оптимальным решением. Модуль регенерации вы можете использовать, когда вы достигнете примерно половина здоровья. Это даст достаточно времени, если не под огнем, исцелить тебя на хорошую величину или, если в настоящее время под огнем исцелить достаточно, чтобы позволить вам победить вашего врага. ⇪⇪⇪ Ленты и Медали При использовании любого класса, у вас есть возможность получить ленты, которые могут еще больше увеличить опыт и сертификаты после завершения конкретных задач. Этот список не включает в себя возможное получение связанных лент, используя транспорт, захват базы или убийство/помощь при убийстве, играя в транспортном средстве в качестве этого класса. Ленты Оружия Ленты действий игрока Медали ⇪⇪⇪ }} Категория:Медик Категория:Классы